Sailor DOESN'T Says...
by Jiwwy
Summary: OKAY! This is a 'Things the senshi would never say!' thing but more creative! (I hope) I hate those ones that say stuff like: ami: 'i h8 reedin!1' and the author's like 'OmGLOLOl!@!11 i luv dat 1 dont u?// ;)))' So yes, this is not like that. Thank god...
1. Default Chapter

Setsuna: Guys ready for a night of family togetherness?!  
Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru: YAY!  
Setsuna: What do you want to watch?  
Michiru: South Park!  
Haruka: Um, is TRL on now?  
Hotaru: I know-- Soaps!!  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Ami: *looking at chessboard sadly* ... Oh no, I have nowhere to move!  
Usagi: Yes! I won again!   
Makoto: No, wait, Ami, you can move the Bishop to the right three and block her king!  
Ami: Thanks Mako! I missed that!  
Usagi: Quit helping her, damnit!!  
  
Rei: Minako! I just got *NSYNC tickets!! It's gonna be sooo cool, oh my god.  
Minako: Guh, I'm so out of them. *goes back to taping the Linkin Park poster on her wall, sighing happily*  
  
Setsuna: ChibiUsa, watch this, watch this!  
ChibiUsa: Setsun, I really don't-  
Setsuna: Oh come ON!  
ChibiUsa: Fine! what?  
Setsuna: Oh yay! *takes her jump rope and attempts to do a double-under, giggling insanely* I can do it, I can do it!  
ChibiUsa: *backs away*  
  
Michiru: Omigawd! A ten dollar bill! (A/N I know. Yen. But what the hell)  
Haruka: Ooo! Gimme!  
Michiru: NO! I found it! It's MINE!  
Haruka: *ChibiUsa-like whine* Noooooo! I want it more than you!  
Michiru: No you don't! I want it, and you can't get it from me, so nyah!  
*runs, Haruka chases, whining annoyingly*  
  
Hotaru: Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffee. *slurps more espresso, a paranoid look on her face as her eyes dart around*  
  
Haruka: *sniffsniff*  
Usagi: What's wrong, Haruka?  
Haruka: Nothing!  
Usagi: Oh, Haruka, we told you to quit watching that, you know you're emotional!  
Haruka: B-but... OH JACK! Why do you always have to die! You have to take care of Rose, how will she make it without you?! *bawls*  
Usagi: Tsk tsk.  
  
Rei: Pikachu! I choose YOU! *giggles manically, bending over her GameBoy*  
  
Ami: Hey! There's stuff in here! *picks at her bellybutton in awe... tastes* Mm. Rice.  
  
ChibiUsa: Okay, um, Hotaru, will you just, go over there now? *shoos Hotaru away*  
  
Minako: A stitch in time saves nine.  
  
Michiru: This one time, at band camp, I stuck a flute, up my-  
Haruka: *covers her mouth*  



	2. Uh oh. She's back....... EVERYBODY RUN!!

*Author stares at one of those thingies you flip over and ink stuff goes to the bottomin little clumps, drooling* Oh yeah! Story! Okay, sorry, fo rthe wait, I forgot where I put the floppy It was right in fron tof the upstairs computer the whole time....... ANYway! On with the story!   
***   
  
ChibiUsa: Hey, hey, Hotaru, watch this, watch watch! Who am I?   
Hotaru: Chibi, please-   
ChibiUsa: *sticks up finger* *weird, raspy voice* ChibiUsa's not here right now. I'm Mistress Ni-   
Hotaru: *punches*   
  
Ami: *zooming around house with arms spread like a bird* Fighting crime, trying to save the world, here they come, just in tiiiime!! The Pow, er, Puff, Girls! POWERPUFF! Dodododo!   
  
Mamoru: Usa-ko, I love you with all my heart, and I'm so glad that if I had to be King, I'm glad destiny has brought me to you to be my Queen.   
Usagi: 'Destiny obviously has too much time on its hands.'   
  
Haruka: *reading out of her newest issue of Teen* Usagi-If you could be any animal, what would it be?   
Usagi: *pensive* Umm. A Wolverine!! They fucking-ass rule!   
Haruka: *not paying attention* Ooo. An exclusive article on Justin Timberlake. *blushes happily*   
Setsuna: REALLY? *steals*   
Haruka: *shrieks in anger* Mi-yeeeeeen!   
Michiru: *nearly faints as she looks at the cover as Setsuna and squealingly mad Haruka run by* I love you Justin.   
Usagi: *rolls eyes horrendously* Kids.   
  
Minako: ...   
  
Usagi: *drools uncontrollably at various things*   
Ami: *glares*   
Usagi: *turns to Ami with a cute yet stupid grin*   
Ami: That's It goddamn it! I've had it with your airheaded crap! *punches*   
  
*** 


End file.
